It's My Life
by GingerNinja24
Summary: Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Adams, was just living her life the best she can considering who her family is when a hit was placed on her father. Who else to kill him then Ninjas? And who better to help her then our favorite rogue ninja? Rated T language
1. Chapter 1

I swear I must be part squirrel or ADD or ADHD or something, I keep getting ideas for different stories and in different shows/movies. So for my faithful readers, not sure that I really have many, I'm sorry but I can't force my ideas or they turn into crap, I type what I see in my head and right now its a Ninja Assassin's fanfic! I'm sorry to those who are getting fed up with me and I will try to get some chapters out on my other stories but gotta write what's playing in my head, which sounds really weird now that I think about it but anyways, here's this fic and hope the people other there enjoy! Oh and just wondering but does anyone else notice how some people say persons or peoples, does that bug anyone else or is it just me? Ok To the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ninja Assassin or any of it's characters, sadly, but I do own my OC and any other OCs I might randomly throw in.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: Everyone Has Their Own Hell

Momma please stop cryin,

I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful

And its tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin

As I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean

Those nasty things you said

You fight about money,

Bout me and my brother

And this I come home to,

This is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be,

You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me

Like it has done my family.

**Pink**-_Family Portrait_

* * *

><p><strong>Smash<strong>!

I sat in my bed listening to the destruction taking place in the kitchen. It was midnight, way passed the bedtime of most eight year old, but I'm not like most eight year old. You see, I am the _esteemed_ daughter of Senator Albert Adams, Chairman and CEO of Adams industry, long story short, we're loaded, the live in a mansion, have house keeping, and never see your own family for weeks on end rich. I stood from my bed and my feet encountering the sting of the freezing wood floor, and tiptoed quietly to my older sister's room. Lightly knocking on her door I heard a grunt, then stumbling and rushed whispers, before the door swung open to reveal the seventeen year old, her perfectly straight blond hair ruffled and her nightgown carelessly tossed on, revealing too much skin for my taste and her brown eyes, for a second full of worry until they zoned in on my and became a sharp glare.

"What are you doing up_ Elizabeth_?" She said, pronouncing my name with as much venom as she can muster.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again, can I sleep in here tonight?" I asked bowing my head and whispering, "Please Big Sister..." She laughed heartily, throwing her head back and belching a deep spine chilling laugh that no 'lady' should be able to muster. Then her head snapped down and her brown eyes glared at me full force.

"No. Is that all you woke me up for_ Liz_? Stop being such a baby and get over it, they will fight and ya know," My big sister said, getting a maniacal grin, "I know for a fact that their fighting because of you, because your such a burden, always whining like a baby and looking to other to comfort you. Grow up and get out of my sight."

I nearly flinched at her words but I should have know this would be her response, it's been years since I could go to my big sister for comfort but a piece of me hopes the kind protective sister comes back but deep down I know she's gone forever.

"Amber, come back to bed." I heard a deep voice growl behind her and her nightgown was being tugged. Smiling over her shoulder, Amber nodded, then proceeded to threaten me that if I told Mom and Dad about the boy in her room she would kill me, then ended our conversation by slamming the door in my face.

Going back to my room I accidentally bump into Dad, his wavy blonde hair a mess and brown eyes set to a glare that made me shrink within myself, proceeded to yell at me and call me useless and as a last attempt to reconnect with her husband, Mom, her auburn straight hair and icy blue eyes that shown her regret already, joined in and even added a slap. Then all Hell broke loose, well for me at least, Mom and Dad rekindled their_ love_, by beating the shit out of me. After they finished they looked at each other with so much love and understanding, before Dad dragged Mom into their room to do God knows what. I forced myself to my feet, urging myself into my room and my own bed. I thought about what happened again and again until the mere thought hurt me, so to drown out the painful realizations, I turned on the TV in my room. Again we're rich, and I am completely spoiled in the aspects of money. I watch a documentary about ninja's and samurai then an add came on, Kisho's Dojo, to teach the true martial arts. I decided it was time for me to grow up, to take matters into my own hands and stop being a baby. I won't let this internal and external pain continue, I will become more independent.

* * *

><p>It makes me that much stronger<p>

It makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter.

**Christina Aguilera**-_Fighter_

* * *

><p>Something happened that night, the proverbial dam was broken and it was shown through my eyes and actions; I was numb and indifferent. The next day I woke early, the bruises on my body ached as I went to take a bath. Dipping my small body into the ice cold water numbed the pulsing pain in my black and blue back. After scrubbing my self as much as any child would and dressing in the clothes that the maid laid out, jeans, converse, and a black tank top with a white overshirt, I let the maid braid my midback long auburn hair, tying it securely with a black ribbon. I noticed the odd looks the maid gave my black eye that streached almost covered the entire left side of my small face but I believe my dad already informed her about it and not to mention it to me for she said nothing when she usually talks to me.<p>

Ignoring the betrayal that bubbled in my stomach from the once caring maid, I made my way to the kitchen, and made my attempt at oatmeal. I've seen the help do it so many times that I think I would be able to do it. Climbing onto the counter tops and getting the oats and bowls and pots from the cabinet. I jumped to the ground and filled the pot with water before adding the oat, placing the pot on the stove before jumping up there to turn it on. The help tried to well, help, but I refused and told them blankly to back off.

Watching the food cook and occasionally stirring it until it was ready. Pouring it into the waiting bowl, I set the pot in the sink and rinsed it out. As I sat at the table eating the oatmeal, swearing it tasted better since I did it myself, my parents walked in. There was a pregnant silence while I kept eating then I heard my dad clear his throat.

"Sweetie," He said," We need to talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about?" I said shrugging my shoulders. I finished my meal and stood from the table. "I'm going out." I used my best 'Amber voice' before heading out the room with my mom yelling how she was so sorry and my dad standing with his fists clenched. It seems that's how my relationship with my parents ended.

I left the house about nine am with my hand in my pocket and the pepper spray clipped to my jeans. I walked for about three hours before reaching my destination, Kisho's Dojo. I entered as the class finished, the children and adults alike, bowing out and some left while other stayed to train. Standing there awkwardly watching the children, all ages, some even my age, leave with their parents calls another dull pulse in my chest. I sat on the stands, watching the movements of others when an Asian man, perhaps late 40s or early 50s sat next to me, not saying a approximately ten minutes he broke the silence with a simple question.

"Why are you in my dojo?" He asked not even looking towards me.

"I want to join." Simple and short answer seem the easiest right now.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know and don't care. I have money, I can pay for it." After that statement he went quiet for a few more minutes.

"What happened to your face child?" He asked suddenly and slightly startled me with that question, I almost forgot about it. After slight hesitation I said.

"I fell." Refusing to look at him and he turned to look me in the eye.

"Why do you want to learn the fighting arts?" He asked, eyes burning into my soul with such intensity that I flinched away.

"So I won't fall anymore." I said and he nodded before he threw a punch at me. I jumped from the stands, and stood a few feet away from him. He cracked a smile while all I could think was that this dude is crazy.

"Lesson one, never let your guard down. Now my fee is $150 a month but that give you access to the dojo weekdays from 6am-9pm. Or if you pay $500 a month you will get a key to work any time, day or night." He said and I nodded. I took off my left shoe and pulled out $1000 and handed it to him.

"For my first two months." He smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"Eager kid, hah. Well I guess you can now call me Kisho-sensei or sensei. I don't care which." I mimicked his smirk.

"My name is Liz, not _kid._ And I want to learn now."

"First I shall teach you the basics, stances and hand positions, how to punch and kick." He said and went into the first stance. "Follow my lead and you might learn something."

For three hours I worked with Kisho-sensei, time seemed to fly before he left saying to take a lunch break and to return in two hours. I followed him out but as soon as he turned the corner I went back into the dojo to keep practicing. I went through each movement, fifty times each, then went through each pose, hold it, once I got it perfect, for ten minutes then move on to next move. Before I knew it Kisho- sensei was back and apparently surprised to see me there.

"Ok, let's warm up with ten laps around the dojo, then twenty pushups and twenty situps."He said before leaving into the back room. Deciding to push myself I doubled everything. When Kisho-sensei returned he told me to show him my stances and I went through everything to the best of my abilities.

"Did you skip lunch?" He asked and I shrugged. Narrowing his eyes he said in a deathly calm voice,"Do not lie to me child. If I catch you lying to me once I will not hesitate to ban you from my dojo. Do you understand?" Darting my eyes downward I nodded. "Now I ask again, did you skip lunch?"

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get better." And not be a burden. I mentally added.

"Next time, when I tell you to break for lunch you do it. I am your Sensei and you shall do as I say, I know what's best understand?" He said with soft authority and I nodded.

"Good, now on to your next lesson." He said looking down at me with something in his eyes, something I've have seen in a long time, was that really, _Pride_?

**Two Hours Later**

"Good, your reflexes aren't horrible. Go home and rest, come back in the morning." He said and turned his back to me as I clenched my fists.

"But-!" I started when he raised his hand in silence.

"Do as I say." He began to walk away and before i turned he added,"and wear something loose and comfortable. It will make things easier."

With a sense of finality, he left and I started my walk home. I watched the sun sink down with every step and my determination soon dwindled with it, the aches and pains from all the training I did finally kicked in. It took almost double the time to get home, it was almost midnight when I stepped through the gates and started up stairs to take a bath and head to bed.

Stepping out of the steam filled room I was yanked and slammed into the nearest wall, stars filling my vision as I shake it clear.

"Where the hell where you all day, _brat_?" The assailant yelled, shaking me slightly.

"Out." I said, my vision clearing to meet the eyes of my older sister.

"Mom and Dad yelled at me all day because of you! Told me to find you and completely ruined my day you_ little beast_!" she said then noticed my bruised face. "What the hell happened to you?" She gently touched my cheek, almost like she used to, her brown eyes softening for a moment. It was so hard to lie to her, she used to be my best friend and when she's acting like this, like she's my big sister it cut me deep to do what I was about to do.

"I-I," The words stuck in my throat and I shoved back the emotions, placing my new mask on. "I fell." Her eyes hardened once again, looking away she laughed another bitter laugh. _'When did this family become so bitter, when did it all start going down hill?_' I wondered to myself again and again.

"Ha ha! I should have know, ya know for a minute there I was actually worried about you?" She laughed then she took on a bitter tone. " I should have know that you would be so stupid to fall and hurt yourself. Damn klutz. Go to bed." Then she was gone. It all hurts so much. I wanted to cry but I held it in as I went to bed. My stomach aching for food but my energy was zapped, so I just slept.

I woke the next morning as the sun was rising. Everything ached, I didn't want to move but the maid was already ushering me to my clothes, jeans and a red t-shirt with my converse again, to the bathroom to get dressed. She did my hair and I went to prepare my breakfast, cereal. After devouring five bowls of Lucky Charms, I went up stairs to get my stuff ready.

I grabbed a backpack out of the closet and put in some of my baggy pajama pants and tank top, then I went to my parents room.

Putting on a emotionless facade, I entered the room, and caught my mom at her vanity. She stared at me with such troubled eyes that I thought I would break, myself, but I kept me emotions in tact.

"I need money and I probably won't be home until late again. Expect this more often." I said and held my hand out in waiting.

"Will you at least tell me where you're going?" She said, pleadingly.

"I found a place for construction work, its safe I can assure you. I have fun there." I said reverting back into the childishness that I have buried down deep. Hand still outstretched she placed the money in there.

"Sweetie, you know mommy love you right, I love you so much, its just, I love your father too." She said with tears pouring down her face. Sighing I went and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, Mommy." I said letting a bit of emotion seep into my voice before it going back to steel as I add,"I just don't trust you anymore." As I left I waved my hand and I heard her cry her apologizes and empty promises.

That was my schedule for my summers, go and train from morning to night, occasionally engaging with my parents to ask for money and tell them I won't be home until late, while also breaking my mother's heart and getting more heated glares from my dad.

When school started back I would head straight to the dojo after class was out. I didn't have many friends since kids thought I was stuck up because I was quiet. Only those who wanted something from me tried to talk to me. I saw through all the fakes and learned I rather be on my own anyways. People are stupid and I don't want to be like or near any of them.

* * *

><p>It's a new day<p>

But it all feels old

Its a good life

That's what I'm told

But everyday, it all just feels the same

And my high school

It feels more to me

Like a jail cell

A penitentiary

My time spent there it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you

I don't wanna do the things you do

I'm never gonna hear the words you say

And I don't ever wanna

I don't ever wanna be

You, don't wanna be just like you

What I'm sayin is, this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up

You, don't wanna be you

Go to college

A univeristy

Get a real job

That's what they said to me

But I could never live the way they want

I'm gonna get by

And just do my time

Out of step while

They all get in line

I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them?

Do you really wanna be another trend?

Do you wanna be part of that crowd?

Cause I don't ever wanna

I don't ever wanna be

You, don't wanna be just like you

What I'm sayin is, this is the anthem

Throw all your hands up

You, don't wanna be you

**Good Charlotte**-_The Anthem_

* * *

><p>Rushing down stairs, skipping the last few steps, I hurried to find my bag. I stopped eating breakfast when I was ten. It's surprising that eight years can go by so fast. I've changed so much, my tiny frame soon started to fill out. My hips became wide, too wide in my opinion, and my breast filled out to a D-Cup. I grew from 4"9' to 5"3', still short for a sixteen year old but what can you do. Some of my baby fat left my face but it still is round and childish, my hair is stilll midback but I cut my bangs to be straight across, and of course with all the training in martial arts, my body has become lean. A bit of muscle to show I work out but not overly bulky.<p>

Grabbing my bag I ran out the door and started towards the bus stop. If I didn't wake up so late I would have walked but someone, who shall remain nameless, *_cough_**Cole**_cough_*, decided it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock off and cover my window in black heavy drapes, while I was at the dojo, so I would be late to school.

Oh yeah, Cole is my little brother, he's seven. Mom and Dad really made up after their little episode with me. They never were able to hurt me as bad after I joined the dojo. I fought back, and surprised them but I know my mom was secretly glad about it. I never got beat as bad as first time but I still get bruises and it hurts but it's only made me stronger. I think Kisho-sensei knows but never mentions it, and I silently thanks him for that. Kisho-sensei has become my best and only friend, and sort of a father figure.

Anyways, getting off topic again. To catch you up to what's been going on the last eight years, my sister Amber got knocked up by her boyfriend, Josh, and moved out when she was eighteen. Turns out it happened before, when she was sixteen but dad punched her in the stomach and killed it. I now understand why she was bitter, and have forgiven her for all the pain she put me through. Last I check she had three kids, Kaylee, six year old blonde hair blue eyed sweetie, Jayda, four year old black haired blue eyed sassy protective girl, and Kyle, two year old blonde haired brown eye cutie. I've only met them once but that was when Kyle was still a baby two years ago. I haven't heard from them since.

Cole was born the year that Amber, left he's Mom and Dad's _golden child_. They spoiled him rotten. Told him he was better than their two failed attempts at parenting. It stung a little at first but now I'm used it now. Plus he's my little brother, I feel protective over him, though I want to kill the little booger sometimes, I never ever allowed father close enough to lay a hand on his son. The bus pulled up while I was deep in my thoughts and I didn't notice it was there, unfortunately I did.

Heaving a sigh, I boarded the bus filled with noisy teens. Containing my aggravation I sat down in the back, propping my converse covered feet against the back of the seat in front of me. Comfortable loose jeans hung at my hips and my black shirt with a blood red heart to the side and the AI kanji inside held tight to my body. My hair in its french braid like it always is with the bangs straight across, long enough to be touching the edge of my black metal framed glasses; black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and some shades of brown eye shadow. I never wear blush and just some light gloss on my lips. Just because I'm just a bit(a lot) anti-social doesn't mean that I don't actually try to look my best.

Soon the bus come to a halt and we are herded off and into the first class period of the day. The next five classes where a blur and soon it was lunch time. I entered the cafeteria and saw my little brother sitting with his friends, he's actually popular in his social circle. Setting my stuff down on a table in the back corner, I pulled my lunch money out of my sock, old habits are hard to break, and went to get my food.

After getting my tray of food, I was too adsorbed in my thoughts, which is a bad thing for me to do, just so you know, and someone tripped me. I felt my reflexes kick in but before I could actually do anything i was grabbed around the waist and my tray caught. (clique I know but I couldn't resist) My savior from embarrassment set the tray down before pulling me upright. All the girls in the room swooned at that while the guys glowered.

"Hey new kid!" The boy who tripped me, Zack, yelled. "I know you're new here so I'm letting you know, that _girl_, you just helped," He said gesturing to me with a scowl on his face, "Is the class _freak_. It's best if you just hang with us and just ignore _it_." He finish off with a smirk while the guy just remained silent.

"He's right." I said, "If you know what's good for you stay away from.._the freak of the school_." I grabbed my tray and kept my eyes on the ground, expecting him to walk away and hope that his reputation wasn't shattered but what he did next left me flabbergasted.

"I'll talk to whoever I want to and I suggest you don't threaten me." He said with an Asian accent.

Then I actually looked upon the guy before me. He was clearly oriental, long black hair that stopped about his shoulder and dark emotionless eyes. He wore a form fitting black shirt,that showed how much he worked out, tucked into his jeans with a black belt, like dress code demands, and normal sneakers. I had to admit I see why the other girls swooned, he is hott, but I reminded myself, he'll just betray me, doesn't matter if he was nice, I don't need anyone, I'm better off alone.

I ignored him and went to my table, everyone knows to avoid like the plague. Keeping my eyes down I munched quietly on my food, until I feel someone approach, yes I said feel, I don't know how I do it but I do. I look up at the new kid as he sits down across from me.

"If you want to have any friends at all in this school, I suggest you don't sit there." I said with as much ice as I can muster. It usually as people running but not him. He just sat there eating his food. "Listen I'm trying to help you..." I started but he interrupted me.

"I don't care. If I want to sit here I will." He started and I felt some anger boil inside me. "Plus everyone else at this school seems like dumb-asses." I could reply to that. It was his choice to commit social suicide. Don't say I didn't warn him though.

Soon lunch was over and we went our separate ways. I went to my locker to get my stuff for science. Grabbing the book and my iPod, my locker was slammed shut, almost slamming my hand in it. Looking over at the culprit, Zack stood there smirking as I glared at him.

Controlling myself I tried to walk away but as I passed him he shoved me, causing me to stumble. I promised Kisho-sensei that I would not use anything learned in his dojo on anyone at school after I called him to the school from my first fight. He said think of it as a lesson in ultimate control.

So instead of doing anything, I just went on my way again, until he grabbed the bottom of my braid and pulled me to the ground. Again, as soon as he let go, I went to walk away. This time he back handed me right across the face yet I showed nothing and kept walking, leaving him to fume with his friends laughing.

I made it to my class before he caught up. I was in the advanced science class with the seniors, Zack being a senior while I'm barely a junior. I went to back again to sit alone, I didn't have a lab partner of course, and turned on my iPod. When Zack entered the room he started towards me but, thank the heavens, Mr. Presley, no relations to Elvis Presley, told him to take his seat.

Relaxing I began to copy down the lab when the guy from lunch entered the room. I groaned in my head as Mr. Presley told him that he would be my lab partner and to introduce himself to the class.

"Go ahead, don't be shy!" Mr. Presley said and ushered him forward.

"My name is Raizo." He said calmly and again, all the girls swooned then glared at me because he was my lab partner.

After settling down and getting the rest of the notes written down, I sat back and relaxed while the others finished. Then Amy, the preppy blonde haired stuck up bitch of the school, came up and leaned over the desk, showing her breast to Raizo, wearing her skimpy outfit that left nothing to the imagination, and started hard core flirting with him, ignoring me like usual.

"Soo, if you like, wanna ditch the _freak_, and," She ran her perfectly manicured finger down his chest,"Come over and_ play _with me, I would totally love it." She winked at him and I resisted the urge to gag.

"No. And please don't touch me." Raizo said and I could help but laugh. Straight out laugh, though I tried to hide it behind my hand, causing Amy to glare at me but that made me laugh harder.

"What the hell are you laughing at, _Outcast?_" Amy asked, crossing her arms.

"You, what else?" I said bluntly. This cause her to screech and grab the nearest thing, which was a beaker, and throw it at me. Of course I dodged but she went for another container when Raizo grabbed her wrist.

"I suggest you stop." He said with a bored expression. Automatically switching into "damsel in distress" mode.

"But, _Raizo_," She whined at a pitch that is almost an ear bleeding level.

"Please leave." Was all he said and started on the lab. So I just ignored her and started to help him on it. Amy stomped her foot before storming off. Then I said something to him, something I have said to anyone in a very long time.

"Thanks." Was my ghost of a whisper as he nodded.

"No problem." We settled into a comfortable silence after that.

After that class we both had English, but we didn't have eighth period together. I gather my stuff to go straight home after school today. I had to walk Cole home, much to his disdain. Heading to meet Cole under the tree I saw he was talking on his cell phone.

"Wassup squirt?" I said after approaching.

"Dad said that I'm gonna spend the night with Terry. You are to go straight home. He has to talk to you and mom about somthin'. He wants you to walk me to Terry's house." Cole said closing his phone.

"Ok," I strapped my back pack to my front and knelt down. "Hop on." I smiled and he smiled back up to me and jumped on my back.

"Ok! I'm ready!" He said excitedly. I smiled at the little one and ran as fast as I can. "Woohoo!" He laughed happily as we ran for about ten minutes until I got to his friends house. Kneeling down to let him off.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, be safe and have fun!" I hugged him and he shoved me away.

"You're embarrassing me!" He complained but I just kissed his forehead.

"Love ya kid." Then I turned and started home as Cole shook his head and went into the house.

After about half an hour to an hour of walking, I'm not sure wasn't paying attention, I arrived home to see Dad freaking out and setting up lights everywhere. I went to talk to Mom who was crying.

"Ok, what's going on?" I asked and she spoke so fast and hysterical that no one could possible understand. Finally Dad walked in to explain.

"I've made many mistake, I must admit, but this one must be the worse of them all. I affiliated myself with the wrong people and now they will have me killed." He said sadly. _'Oh yea that was your biggest mistake, not killing your child's baby or ruining the others' life and sense of trust, your biggest mistake is one that get YOU killed. Selfish bastard.'_ I think bitterly.

"So what's with the lights?" I ask and he shuttered.

"They can't get me in the lights."

"Who can't get you?"

"The ninjas..."

"You've got to be shitting me." I said and my mom scolded me for the language but I ignored her. He seriously expected me to believe ninjas where after him. He's going senile.

"They will kill all who is around me when they get here." He said seriously. "That is why I sent Cole away." '_But not me. Bastard.'_ I think. "I need you to stay and protect your Father." He finished as Mom cried.

"I won't leave without you Liz."She said hugging me.

"This is ludicrous. Ninjas haven't existed for hundreds of years!" I said but something in their eyes told me its was the truth. Calming myself I looked at them. "Listen, if there are ninjas after you, I will do all I can to help, not because you told me to, but because Mom loves you, for some reason, and I will do anything for her." Hugging her I stood and went to go practice and give Kisho-Sensei a call.

"So that's all I know. What do you think?" I said and waited for his response.

"The old bat was right." Kisho-Sensei said,"Get the hell out of there, Liz, and get out before nightfall. Your father is a dead man but you and your mother can be saved just get out of there."

"You believe it Kisho-Sensei?" I asked to make sure.

"I'm not sure but I want you to come to my dojo. Your mother can come too just not your father. Please I don't want to hear that you got killed." He said pleading in his voice for the first time in the eight years I've known him.

"Ok, I'll get Mom and hurry there ok? What time is it anyways?" I asked.

"Eight fifty. Leave now, forget your stuff. Just grab your mom and get here, you hear mean Liz? Get out of-" The phone cut off as the power in our house went out and I heard my mother scream.

Ok so it's sorta cliff-y. I'm usually bad with beginnings but I think I did this one ok. I don't know why but this one went good for me. I usually have trouble for the filling and know what I want overall but this time I'm just going with it! Hope ya'll like! :) R&R

-Ginger


	2. I Hate My LIfe

Ok, thank you to all those who reviewed! It motivated me to make this chapter, hope everyone likes it as much as the first one. Feel free to criticize and stuff, but don't just say it sucks, I want to know ways to improve my writing. And any suggestion? I'm also so sorry, my mom doesn't approve of this site or of me writing these but I just got my wisdom teeth extracted, it is as painful as it sounds, they had to cut them out of the gum, and I'm currently grounded from people, yes people, and just got my computer back, so I have nothing to do but write so its a win lose situation haha. Thanks for reading and hope ya'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Ninja Assassin, sadly. Just my OCs.

* * *

><p>Let the bodies hit the floor<p>

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floooooor

Beaten why for (why for)

Can't take much more

Here we go!

Here we go!

Here we go!

* * *

><p>I felt my heart beat spike as I turned and raced up the stairs into the darkness, going by memory, to my mother's room, probably not my smartest idea. I felt something coming my way,though I tried to dodge, I felt the sharp bite of steel in my arm, tearing the flesh as it passes by.<p>

The adrenaline in my system dulled the pain to a throb as I enter the room, just to see one of the maids bloody body hit the floor.

Anger bubbled as someone threw knives at me and I dodged most of them, a few cutting me but I felt nothing. I grabbed the nearest object, being a broom, and snapped it in half, slashing at the shadows.

I think I killed one because one broom piece stuck out in the shadow, and black liquid slid down and covered my hand, it was warm and sticky, but it was too dark to know for sure if it was blood, I slightly hoped so, but slightly hoped not. I never wanted to kill anyone. Oh well, not the time to think of that, I need to get out of here.

I keep running the familiar route when skurikens come flying at me from the shadows, one lodging in my shoulder, one in the middle of my back, and another in my leg. I pulled the ones in my shoulder and leg out but can't reach the one in my back. I close my eyes and try to feel where the intruders are, something Kisho-Sensei taught me, and threw them back.

I heard sounds of bodies hitting the floor around me, then a loud one right beside me. I jumped back and grabbed the lighter out of my back pocket. As the flame roared to life I saw the entire staff, most dead, others covered in blood, all panicked, as they are picked off, one by one with my father standing in the middle of them.

Though the light isn't that bright, I am able to see slightly, and guide my way over the death that filled the room, to my moms vanity. There I found her, the woman who brought life to me, the woman who helped take it away, my mother, dead, her lifeless eyes staring at me, the scent of death filling my lungs and causing bile to rise in my throat, tears blocking my vision though I know I shouldn't care. Shoving away all thought to the side I grabbed the can of hairspray.

* * *

><p>One - Nothing wrong with me<p>

Two - Nothing wrong with me

Three - Nothing wrong with me

Four - Nothing wrong with me

One - Something's got to give

Two - Something's got to give

Three - Something's got to give

Now

* * *

><p>"Everyone who want to try to live get your asses over here!" I yelled and counted to ten as bodies dropped and some made it over to me. Not caring who was behind me, I did the only thing I could think of, I lite the lighter and aimed the hairspray for all the shadows I see, and I sprayed.<p>

* * *

><p>Let the bodies hit the floor<p>

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the flooooor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the flooooor

Now!

Push me again

This is the end

Here we go!

Here we go!

Here we go!

_Bodies-_**Drowing Pool **

* * *

><p>I didn't stop as I backed out of the room, leading whoever I can to safety. Didn't last long though, once we were at the end of the hallway, there were more. I saw the familiar flash of red and blue lights outside and backed the people to the window, ushering them out on the balcony, the ivy climb nearby, of course, perfect sneak out spot.<p>

So while engulfing the hallway in flames, others climbed down to safety, unfortunately for me, the ivy climb broke while my Father, yes he sadly made it, people like him just don't die, was half way down. So I'm stuck up here and my hairspray is out. I'm screwed.

I saw the shadows moving, pretty sure they're not supposed to do that. I hear the clash of metal, but that's been going on this entire time, wait, why didn't I connect the dots on that one before. Oh well, so that means, someone must be fighting with me, I'm not alone in this, because if I was, I'd be dead by now. It makes sense why I've lasted this long. I mean, I may have had some training but I'm no freakin' ninja.

Then the shadows receded, before someone landed in front of me. Instinct said run, common sense said, your on the balcony and will probably fall to your death, guess what, instinct won. I ran to the edge of the balcony before trying to climb my way down. I hopped over the railing and slowly lowered myself until my feet were dangling in the air, trying to find the top of the nearest window. I almost had it when I was grabbed and hoisted back to the balcony, kick and fighting as much as I could, mind you, but whoever it was had me in a tight grip.

"Calm yourself. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now." The figure said, clearly he was male and oriental. He was at least a foot taller than me, who stands at 5'3", and dressed completely in black, with dark wet spots, I'm guessing blood but not sure if its his or others, and frankly I don't want to know, spatters across him.

"Then what exactly do you want?" I asked crossing my arms attempting to be intimidating, though I know it wouldn't work, I mean a defenceless short chick trying to intimidate an over six-foot ninja, not going to work.

"Not here, come on." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me through the house and out the back door. After passing through the doorway, a katana came flying for my head, so in response to sensing my danger, I was shoved to the ground as the rogue ninja killed his opponent.

As the rogue walked passed me I jumped and snatched his mask off, though I'm pretty sure he let me. He turned to face me and shock took over my body.

"Raizo? Raizo! What the hell?" I felt utter shock, with a tremor of anger. "Why!" Before I knew it he was about three inches from my face, not even kidding! He was bent down so he could be at eye level with me.

"I'll be back, don't tell anyone." His voice a ghost of a whisper and I didn't even feel him take the mask until the cold air hit my hand. I was then blinded, a huge bright light, from a helicopter, shone on me and as I covered my eyes, police came to 'rescue' me, Raizo was nowhere to be found.

When the spots finally left my vision, I was standing face to face, er, well chest, with my father. He looked down at me with a glare, his face spattered with blood and a few scrapes and cuts scattered here and there, not a pretty sight.

"What the hell took you so long to get to me, I almost died!" He yelled before looking around and storming off while I glower at his inability to not be an asshole.

It was then that the adrenaline decided to ware off and now I hurt more than I ever had in my life. Dropping to my knees I tried to catch my breath before I was loading on my ambulance along with one of the butlers, he got burned slightly because of me. Everyone, hurt or not had to go to the hospital to get a quick check up.

"Thank you." I heard and looked away from the medic that was doctoring my arm to the man who sat just a few feet away while another medic attended to him.

"Why? I didn't do much and it seems to hurt more than it helped." I pointed out but the man shrugged.

"I just know that if you didn't do that, I probably would be dead right now." The rest of the ride was silent.

Oh, did I mention, I HATE, with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, hospitals. The smell makes me nauseous, and they never really tell you what they put in those needles. I know, paranoid, but I can't help it, I always feel weary when I go to any type of doctors office or hospital.

It turns out that my worse injury was my arm and back. My back, for obvious reason, a shuriken sticking out of it, and my arm was cut so deep that it even scraped against the bone, and caused most of my blood lose. Then there was a gash on the side of my head, not really sure where or how I got that, I hope that doesn't mean brain damage, I just didn't really pay attention to anything besides staying alive. And it turns out that I burned my hands with the whole set everything on fire thing. I got some scratches, scrapes and stuff of course, from flying glass and running barefoot through that house, filled with shards of who knows what, but all in all, I was going to live so I was fine. But NOOOO, they can't let me go, they have to keep me for overnight observations. I hate doctors.

So here I am with some IV stuck in my arm, dripping God knows what into my blood stream and watching my father on the TV.

_**Senator Adams**: I did what any man and father would, I fought off the intruders and saved my daughter and half my staff. I regrettably say my wife didn't make it. (wipes eyes) The love of my life, gone. Thank the lord my son was at a friend's house. _

_**reporter**r: And your daughter? How is she?_

_**Senator Adams**: Not even a scratch on her, thanks to me._

_**Reporter:** So brave. It was also quick thinking with the hairspray and lighter. The police said it gave them enough time to get to you. You truly are a hero. _

_**Senator Adams**: No, just a man who knows how to take care of business._

I turned off the TV in disgust. I can't believe I'm related to that asshole.  
>"I know a liar when I see one." I heard from the door and look to see Kisho standing there, arms folded and leaning against the door.<br>"Kisho! You came to visit." I grinned and he came and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Of course kiddo. Ha, looks like you have a bit more than a scratch on you." He said and I could tell he was a bit upset. "Glad you aren't dead."

"Me too. It's just so crazy, I'm not sure what to think of it." I looked down, knowing that this was just the start of something, don't know what exactly but I know it isn't good.

"You're not safe. Until your father is dead, I know you are not safe, and perhaps even after that. My poor stubborn child, you have no idea what mess you have thrown yourself into. You've become like a daughter to me, and now you may die, it breaks my heart." Kisho said and held my hand.

"I'm fine Kisho, really. Do not worry about me, and I know, you are like a father to me, how a real father should be. I'm sorry for hurting you but I promise that no one will kill me. I'm stubborn remember." I smiled to him and he nodded.

"I want you to stay with me, at my house, at least until it's safe." He said and I laughed.

"But then I'd be putting a helpless old man in danger." I teased, since he always made fun of my height, I made fun of his age, it's done with love, I swear; and I know it's not the time for teasing and jokes, but it lightened the situation slightly, which was needed.

"Well this helpless old man doesn't care, we're basically family." He said, and I nodded.

"You are more stubborn than I am sometimes. Ok, I'll stay with you, as long as you don't leave me alone in this creepy hospital. I swear they're evil. I can just feel it." I pouted about having to stay here and again and Kisho let out a bellowing laugh.

"Deal." He nodded. "I'll get you some clothes and stuff tomorrow and prepare a room for you."

"I do not believe that is a good idea." We heard and I shot up as Kisho jumped and pulled out a few knives. Dang, Kisho came loaded.

"Who are you?" He demanded to the shadow and out steps the one and only Raizo. I couldn't help but glare a bit. The boy, well more like man, lied to me.

"I am a friend. And Elizabeth" "LIZ!" I interrupted, I hate the name Elizabeth, only my Father calls me that. Raizo continued like I didn't say anything, of course, no one listens to the short girl. "Has, to put it simply, pissed a lot of people off. It's not safe for her to be stationary."

That brought reality back. Not safe to be stationary? So what am I supposed to do exactly? And i voiced these concerns.

"We will keep you moving, just until I can find the dojo that is after you and end it." Raizo said and gave me a moment to let it sink in. Must have been a long moment because no one expected me to randomly shout.

"The dojo after me? You mean there is more than on of them?" I think I made Kisho jump. In a normal circumstance I would be laughing and teasing him, but now, dang now I'm scared.

"Yes, and some are allied with others. You've chosen a dangerous path to walk Liz," He emphasized my nickname," They will not stop coming after you, nor will they stop coming after those you care about." He gave a pointed look to Kisho.

"No. You are not leaving me out of this, I may be old but I have trained since i was young, and I am not leaving her alone. You can't make me." He said determined. But Raizo moved with lightning fast reflexes and struck Kisho on the back of the head, him falling to the floor unconscious, his last words being 'Shit' and Raizo's being 'Sorry.'

Now don't think I stood idly by as this took place, hell no. I jumped on Raizo's back and bit the hell out of his ear while saying every curse word in the book. I swear I could have made sailor cringe. After much tugging and a bloody ear later, Raizo had me off my back and I was checking on Kisho.

"We must go now, Elizabeth." Yep, I pissed him off. Though his face doesn't show it, his voice sure does.

"Umm, you knocked out my sensei and best friend, why in God's name would I go with you?" I asked seriously wondering about his sanity. Next time I'm going for the eyes, yes. Shatter the eyes shatter the soul. I'm a ginger, soul shattering comes with that right? I sure hope so, I really want to shatter his soul now.

"No time." He said and threw my over his shoulder, pinning my arms to the side and knocking the air out of me with his rock of a shoulder. And out the window we go.

Do you ever wish you were on an adventure, to live a life of excitement. I always wanted that. But now that it's starting all I can think is I never should have gotten out of bed this morning, because now some possible pedo-creeper, I don't know his real age, is tossing me in the back of a very nice 69' Impala, and basically kidnapping me. Could this day get any worse?

I hear metal striking metal and lift my head to look out the rear window just to have a kunai almost land between my eyes. I hate my life right now.

In a panic i roll into the floor board as Raizo speeds off and swerves to avoid unidentified fly pointy object, or as I like to call them UFPOs. Yes I know, lame, but I get lame when I'm scared out of my mind! Finally the car starts to go normal, and Raizo looks back to not see me in the back seat.

He slammed on the brakes and I screamed as my head hit the seat and he looked down at me, then continued driving normal, not saying a single word, and I was not going to start the conversation. No I was too angry for that. Angry and tired. I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes to prevent tears of frustration from streaming down my face. I am mad at everyone right now.

Raizo for hurting my friend and lying to me and taking me by force, me for not listening to Kisho, the ninja for screwing up my life even more, my mother for dying, for staying with my father, and my father. Oh how I hate him right now. For hurting me, turning people against me, using me, screwing up my life. I hate him so much, he caused all this. I hope the ninjas get him, I really do, but people like him never seem to die.

Ninjas, dear God, ninjas. I could feel myself starting to freak out so I take some deep breaths and go over what I know. One, my father's a jerk who needs to die. Two, he caused the death of my mother. Three, Kisho can't help me because my 'classmate' knocked him out and kidnapped me. Four, there are ninjas after me. Five, there are fucking ninjas after me! Calm down, calm down. Six, Raizo is going to protect me and he's sort of a ninja right? I'm going with yes. Seven, I'm on the road to somewhere and I don't know where. And eight, my life is so screwed up right now.

* * *

><p>OK, well there's chapter two. Hope it's good and now I shall work on Bloody Valentine because I got so many people asking for it. Thank you all who encouraged me to write.<p>

-Ginger


End file.
